1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device that is suitably applied to, for example, key layout in a small mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminal devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable game machines, and notebook personal computers, have heretofore been used. In these terminal devices, a housing itself is small, and therefore, it is important how to design the key layout.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-60426 discloses a so-called straight type (stick type) small and thin mobile telephone having a total length of about 100 mm, a width of about 50 mm, and a thickness of about 10 mm.